Currently, various electronic devices, for example, mobile devices include wireless communication functions. Protocols or processes for wireless communication between the electronic devices have been established according to the wireless communication functions.
Direct short-range communication protocols between the electronic devices, for example, Bluetooth, direct Wi-Fi, and the like have been developed. The electronic devices may exchange data or control information with each other by using the short-range communication protocol.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.